


Just Visiting

by stellatundra



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang’s on the run. Lito’s just visiting. Friends are people who are there when you need them, whether you want them or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide!

The gun is pointed at Lito’s head so rapidly he flinches, whipped up as if from nowhere the instant that Wolfgang realises he isn’t alone. Would it hurt? Lito can feel the softness of the leather seat against his bare back, would he feel the bullet? He realises just how much there is about the sensate bond left to explore. But this is really not the way he’d prefer to explore it.

“Please put that down,” he says, with what he thinks is a remarkable show of calmness under the circumstances.

“Sorry.” Wolfgang stows the gun out of reach and checks the rear view mirror. “Can’t be too careful. Is it just you?”

Lito glances out of the window as they speed past the cars in the slower lanes.

“Who else are you expecting?”

Wolfgang relaxes infinitesimally. Lito’s good at reading people, has made a career out of showing emotion through body language, small character tics and movements, and has trained himself to recognise them in other people. 

“It’s just easier when there’s one of you at a time,” Wolfgang admits. “Two’s company, three’s a crowd, right?”

“You should try living in my apartment,” Lito says with a smile and stretches back in the seat. “Nice car you’ve stolen. Can’t beat German engineering.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. I’m ditching it soon.” He’s wearing leather gloves. Lito wonders idly whether it’s possible to leave fingerprints when visiting, and what the polizei would make of the prints of a Mexican actor, several continents away at the time of the crime. Daniela and Hernando could give him an interesting alibi for the theft, that’s for certain. For a second he’s back in the warmth of his apartment, Hernando curled up sleeping beside him. Wolfgang’s there too, looking around him with the barest hint of envy at the tranquil set-up, not batting so much as an eyelid at Hernando’s nakedness. 

Lito blinks and they’re back in the car, still cruising at 100kph. 

“So this is nice, huh? A little roadtrip. On the run, just the two of us. I feel like Bonnie and Clyde.”

Wolfgang’s lip twitches. 

“You can be Bonnie,” he says, deadpan. “What are you really doing here, Lito? Did Nomi send you?”

“No. She said you shut her out, though.” Lito wonders whether any one of them could really send another. It’s just another question to add to the long list. At first, he’d thought visiting was random. Sometimes it seemed as though it happened at the most inconvenient times possible, as if there’s a sort of Murphy’s law governing embarrassing visits. Lately, though, he’s begun to wonder whether they call out to each other somehow, when they have need of each other. If so, it would mean that Wolfgang needs him now. For advice, perhaps, or reassurance? Lito can’t imagine what practical help he could offer, unless Wolfgang needed to lie his way out of a situation with the cops, perhaps. “You let me come here, so I’m thinking you could do with the company.”

Wolfgang doesn’t reply and Lito takes that as a positive sign. Of course, he thinks, rolling his eyes, it’s not like Mr. Lone Wolf is ever going to actually ask for help. 

“Where are we headed?” Lito persists. “Do you have somewhere you can hide out? Family you can go to?”

There’s a frostiness to Wolfgang’s silence, a tightening of his leather-gloved hands on the wheel. Lito doesn’t know everything about Wolfgang, about what went down in that house that Wolfgang’s fleeing so determinedly. He decides that sometimes it’s better not to ask. 

“Well, you know what they say, you can choose your friends but you can’t choose your family.” Lito frowns. “Although, in my experience I have to say, that’s not true at all. Most of my friends just appeared in my head about a year ago, and it looks like I’m stuck with you all. My family,” he smiles, thinking of Hernando and Dani. “Them I chose. And it was the best decision I ever made.”

He waits, giving Wolfgang the space to reply, or not, as he chooses. 

“There’s Felix,” Wolfgang says at last, “But he’s hardly in a position to be sheltering anybody at the moment. He’s taken care of, though. I made sure.”

Lito’s stomach drops suddenly. He’d thought to tease, to provoke, take Wolfgang’s mind off his predicament, but now he sees that Wolfgang really doesn’t have anywhere to go. That he really is trying to outrun his problems on the autobahn, and even as the speedometer creeps up, he can’t run fast enough. He might be Mr. Badass with a gun, but he doesn’t have a plan for _after_. Perhaps, Lito thinks with a shudder, he wasn’t planning on there actually being an after. 

“You could leave the country,” he says seriously. “Nomi could help.”

“Where would I go?”

“What about India? I’m sure Kala - ”

“No. You think I want to drag her into this? No.”

“You think she’s not already involved? In case you hadn’t noticed, this bond seems pretty unbreakable.”

“I’d noticed,” Wolfgang says darkly, and Lito shivers at the bleakness of his tone. Had he tried, then, to sever the bond, to shut them all out? Didn’t he see how much stronger they were together?

“She loves you,” he persists.

Wolfgang gives him a look. It’s the sort of look that says you have three seconds to shut up before I gut you. Lito decides to risk it.

“I’m not saying in this in a pep talk kind of a way. It’s a simple fact. Look, I have been in her head at least as often as I’ve been in yours. I know how she feels about you.”

“Sometimes love isn’t enough,” Wolfgang says, pressing his lips together into a thin line as he concentrates harder on the road than is strictly necessary. 

“And sometimes it is,” Lito shrugs. That’s all he has to say on the matter. Wolfgang will have to just figure it out on his own, the way he did. Well, he amends, remembering the lonely evening with the crying and the vodka and the fake gun, maybe not exactly the way he did. 

“You’ll just have to come to Mexico, then.”

“What?”

“I’m in need of a new bodyguard,” Lito says. “You’re not as hot as the last one, but even he’d have to admit you’ve more actual experience.” He grins, as the plan takes shape in his head. 

“You’re crazy,” Wolfgang says, shaking his head, but he doesn’t say no. 

In a blink of an eye Lito’s back in his bed, Hernando stirring beside him. Lito tightens his arm around him as he looks around and smiles. 

He’s going to need a bigger apartment.


End file.
